In My Daughter's Eyes
by bearsammi2011
Summary: What would you do if given the chance to see a lost loved one again? Lily has been given the chance to figure that out after watching her daughter every day from afar. Read and see how mother and daughter bond for a few hours. One-shot, fem!Harry. Enjoy!


Lily Potter stood over one of the many looking glasses located in the Hall of Loved Ones. Ever since she and her husband James Potter had been killed and their daughter left behind, she had come here to watch over her and sometimes give her happy dreams everyday. Sometimes James came with her and sometimes she came alone, but she always came. Lily's eyes grew sad as she watched her, now eight year old, baby girl sit on a swing in an empty playground, clutching one of her, Lily's, old dolls.

How she wished that Sirius had been given a trial or that Remus wasn't a werewolf! It would have made all the difference in how her daughter would have been raised. She would have been happy and loved, instead of lonely and neglected. Lily's fists clenched around frame of the looking glass when she thought of how Petunia had taken her anger out on her little Melody. The poor child was being punished for just being Lily's. Lily wished she could reach down and hold her baby until that dejected look was taken out of those beautiful emerald eyes Melody had inherited from her.

The moment the thought entered her mind, she found herself standing on the playground's dusty ground. She looked around and was amazed to see that her daughter was in the playground with her. Lily decided to take the chance gifted to her and walked over and sat next to her daughter.

She smiled when the young girl eyed her warily. "Hello, little one. My name is Lily Potter. What is yours?" She chuckled a little when the girl's eyes widened a bit at her name.

Melody eyed this newcomer from behind her glasses. She didn't seem to want to give her candy or take her away from where she was like the teacher told her some people might. She also had the same name as her mom and looked a lot like the doll she carried around with her. "My name's Melody Potter, though I prefer to be called Mel. You have the same name as my mom."

Lily smiled at the small girl. "That's interesting. Where is your mom at the moment? You seem to be a little young to be at the park on your own."

"My mom isn't alive anymore. I live with my aunt and uncle, and my aunt told me that my parents died in a car crash." Melody left out the part where Aunt Petunia said something about her parents being drunk that night.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little one." Lily had the urge to run her fingers through that head of slightly messy black hair that was a combination of her's and James' hair. She resisted knowing that the young girl would shy away from the unfamiliar contact. "How about we talk about something else? Like, what you favorite color is. Mine happens to be green."

"My favorite color is purple and dark blue." Melody looked down at the ground then peered through her bangs at the pretty lady next to her. She saw that the woman was wearing a forest green dress that was square around her neck, and had sleeves that ended at her elbows. The lady's hair was a deep red and fell in loose curls down to her shoulder blades.

"Those are beautiful colors and would look good on you. What else do you like?" Lily asked and that was all it took to get the young girl to start talking. The two of them sat on the playground swings, completely alone and talking about everything under the sun and moon until Melody told Lily that she had to go home and help with supper.

Lily gave the girl a hug and was ecstatic when Melody gave her a tentative hug back. "You are a wonderful young girl, Melody. Please never forget that. I'm sure that your mother and father love you very much and wish that they could hold you every day." Lily hugged Melody a bit tighter before swallowing her tears and kissing the young girl's forehead and stepping back.

Melody looked at the woman crouched in front of her with misty eyes. No one had ever told her anything like that before. She hugged the woman hard one more time before pulling back and smiling. She waved bye then raced out of the playground towards Privet Drive, wearing a small smile and hope in her eyes.

Lily watched her daughter until she disappeared. Tears were streaming down her face at the light and hope she had seen in her baby girl's face. She closed her eyes trying to implant that image into her brain forever. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in the little house she and James shared in the afterlife. She looked around for her husband and found him sleeping with his back to the couch with one arm behind his head. She smiled before laying down on the couch next to him and snuggling in when his free arm pulled her to him. She fell asleep with tear tracks on her face and a smile on her lips and dreamed of her wonderful daughter.


End file.
